C'est ainsi !
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Edward n'est jamais revenu auprès de Bella et elle ne l'a jamais cherché. Quinze ans plus tard, Edward à trouver sa compagne et ils ont eu un enfant hybride. Aujourd'hui, menacé par les Volturi, ils cherchent des témoins et vont en trouver, là où ils ne s'y attendaient pas.


_**Titre**_ _: C'est ainsi !_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Edward n'est jamais revenu auprès de Bella et elle ne l'a jamais cherché. Quinze ans plus tard, Edward à trouver sa compagne et ils ont eu un enfant hybride. Aujourd'hui, menacé par les Volturi, ils cherchent des témoins et vont en trouver, là où ils ne s'y attendaient pas. BS/JH._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapitre 1._

 _._

 _._

 _Quinze ans plus tôt, j'avais été tué dans une clairière. J'avais changé. Aujourd'hui, je vivais ma vie comme je l'entendais. Différente de celle que j'avais souhaité en premier, mais exactement dans l'état que j'aurais dû être. J'étais un vampire et plutôt puissant. Aucun ennemi n'avait encore eu le dessus sur moi. J'avais appris à me battre et à contrôler mes dons. J'avais rallier à moi d'autre vampire. Je me suis créer une famille. Une famille incroyable et loyale. Nous sommes unis et formons notre propre clan. Je me suis fait beaucoup d'amis au cours de ces quinze dernières années, mais parfois, mon ancienne vie, mes anciens amis et mon ancienne famille me manque. Il m'est déjà arrivé de retourner chez moi, d'observé de loin et de brisé mon cœur mort de ne pouvoir les approcher. Malgré tout, je suis heureuse et en paix._

 _J'applique la touche finale à mon projet et m'étire. Même si en réalité, je n'en ai pas besoin, mais certaines habitudes ont la vie dure comme disent les humains, même quinze ans après. J'ai beau ne plus l'être, j'adore encore faire des choses humaines, me mêler aux humains et me comporter comme tel. Mon téléphone sonne, je réponds et entend une voix qui elle aussi, m'as manqué._

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _ **\- …**_

 _ **\- Eh, comment ça va ?**_

 _ **\- …**_

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_

 _ **\- …**_

 _ **\- Pas de problème, on prend la route et on arrive. Je te tien au courant de notre arriver. Je t'aime. Salut.**_

 _ **\- …**_

 _Je raccroche et soupire. Je donne les ordres à ma famille pour notre départ. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça. Cette fois, je ne pourrais pas me tenir à l'écart. Cette fois, je ne resterais pas dans l'ombre. Il est tant … d'affronter mon passé._

 _._

 _._

 _Il nous a fallu deux semaines pour parcourir la distance de la Nouvelle Orléans dans l'état de Louisiane à Forks dans l'état Washington. A l'instant, on parcourt la forêt aux alentours de Forks, nous rapprochant de notre lieu de rendez-vous. On perçoit déjà la présence de nombreux autres vampires, mais grâce au don de Nathan et du mien, la nôtre et caché. On s'approche suffisamment près, tout en restant dans l'ombre où de nombreuses voix nous parviennent._

 _ **\- Ne reste que trois mois avant l'arrivée des Volturi et nous ne sommes pas prêt.**_

 _ **\- Rosie, calme toi.**_

 _ **\- Il a raison. Ce n'est pas en t'énervant de la sorte que tu vas faire avancer les choses, la sangsue.**_

 _Je souris en reconnaissant les voix de deux Cullen et de Jacob. Je me fais la remarque que Rosalie est toujours aussi polie et de bon caractère._

 _ **\- Toi le clébard, je te conseille de te la fermé !**_

 _Une dispute commence entre les vampires et les loups présents. Je fais signe à Nathan de lâcher progressivement la bride à son pouvoir. Petit à petit, on voit vampires et loups à l'extérieure détecter notre présence. Les vampires se figes et prennent une position de combat, alors que ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur de la maison les rejoignent méfiants. Les loups quant à eux sourit largement. J'aperçois au loin Edward les regarder, froncer les sourcils et fixer la forêt perplexe. J'avance doucement et souris à la vue des visages surprit et choqués des Cullen présents._

 _ **\- Alors Black, toujours à insulté mon espèce ? Tu sais que tout le monde ne le prend pas forcément aussi bien que moi ?**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Swan, tout le monde n'est pas aussi civilisé que toi.**_

 _Je m'approche et comble la distance, les miens derrière moi, restant sur leurs gardes._

 _ **\- Civilisé ? Waouh, serait-tu devenue intelligent sans m'en avoir averti, Jake ?**_

 _Jacob m'offrit son sourire typique " cherche moi autant que tu veux, ça ne marchera pas ! " et s'avança pour me serrer dans ses bras sous les regards toujours aussi choqués des vampires à l'entente de mon nom pour certain et à ma vue pour ceux qui me connaissait avant._

 _ **\- Ça fait du bien de te revoir, Bells.**_

 _ **\- Toi aussi mon loup.**_

 _Un à un, les loups viennent me prendre dans leurs bras pour me saluer, faisant un signe de tête aux membres de mon clan._

 _ **\- Bella ?**_

 _Je me tourne vers le détendeur de cette voix pour me retrouver face à mon ex, Edward Cullen. Sa faisait bizarre de le revoir, mais je me rendis compte, que je ne ressentais plus d'amour pour lui, ou du moins, plus comme avant._

 _ **\- Edward, ça fait longtemps.**_

 _ **\- Tu es vivante ?**_

 _Les loups, moi-même, ainsi que mon clan sourions à ses paroles._

 _ **\- A l'évidence**_ _, ricane Aaron._

 _ **\- Je ne comprends pas**_ _, s'avance Carlisle._ _ **Comment est-ce possible Bella ?**_

 _Je me tourne vers Carlisle et lui souris._

 _ **\- Bonjour Carlisle, moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir**_ _, ironisais-je un peu._

 _ **\- Pardon, Bella, moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir, tu nous as beaucoup manqué.**_

 _Carlisle me serra dans ses bras, ce qui ramena le clan Cullen parmi nous. Emmett s'avança et me serra à son tour._

 _ **\- Eh, petite sœur, je sais pas comment tu as fait, mais je suis heureux de te revoir.**_

 _ **\- Moi aussi Emmett.**_

 _ **\- Bella ?**_ _Me demanda timidement Esmée._

 _Je pris Esmée dans mes bras qui fut prise de sanglot silencieux et sans larmes. De tous, elle était de ceux qui m'ont le plus manqué. Esmée était pour moi une mère, et sa présence m'avais manquée. J'aperçus Rosalie à l'écart qui me jetait des regards mauvais. Ça au moins, ça ne m'avait pas manqué._

 _ **\- Bella ma chérie, que t'est-il arrivé ?**_ _Me demanda Esmée._

 _ **\- Laurent, Esmée. Laurent est revenu après votre départ, il m'a trouvé dans la clairière et m'a mordu. Il n'a pas eu le temps de me tuer car la meute est arrivée et la fait fuir, mais le venin était déjà dans mon corps. La suite, je pense que vous la devinez ? Je suis vampire depuis quinze ans et je vis ma vie avec mon clan.**_

 _ **\- Bella, je suis vraiment désolé. Tout ça, est de ma faute…**_

 _ **\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Edward. Je ne te reproche rien, ni à toi, ni à ta famille. Le seul responsable est Laurent. Bon, je pense que les explications viendront plus tard, d'accord ? Pour le moment, j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique exactement pourquoi nous sommes là ? Et après, on pourra faire les présentations. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_

 _Je me tournais vers Carlisle. En tant que chef de clan et celui qui a réuni les témoins en son nom, c'est à lui de prendre une décision._

 _ **\- Tu as parfaitement raison Bella. Venez donc à l'intérieure, nous pourrons discuter plus librement.**_

 _J'acquiesçais et fis signe aux miens de les suivre. Paul s'approcha et passa son bras autours de mes épaules._

 _ **\- Alors, gamine, où t'es-tu posé cette fois ci ?**_

 _Je souris avant de lui répondre. Paul adore m'entendre lui parler des différents endroits que j'ai visiter. De tous les loups, il avait été celui avec lequel j'avais eu le plus de mal à m'entendre au début, mais après, il était difficile de nous séparer tellement on s'entendait bien. Même si parfois nos disputes étaient mémorables, on passait du bon temps._

 _ **\- La Nouvelle Orléans. Oh, Paul, je suis sûr que tu aimerais ça.**_ _M'extasiais-je._ _ **Cette ville est fantastique et là-bas c'est la fête tous les jours. La magie est présente partout, Paul.**_

 _ **\- Dans ce cas, il faudra que tu m'invite.**_

 _ **\- Quand tu veux Paul. Après toute cette histoire, tu seras le bienvenu.**_

 _ **\- Avec plaisir,**_ _déclara mon ami loup en s'installant dans un fauteuil et en m'installant sur ses genoux._

 _Je regardais Edward quand une femme entra dans le salon accompagnée d'une petite fille. La femme, était magnifique, petite, mais pas trop et des cheveux châtain cour, elle semblait jeune et maladroite. Une nouveau-née. La gamine attira ensuite mon attention. Une immortelle. Ils avaient transformé une enfant ? Comment avaient-ils pu ? Je me levais d'un bond sous la colère._

 _ **\- Dite-moi que c'est une plaisanterie,**_ _grondais-je violemment._ _ **Vous avez mordu une enfant ? Et vous osez vous demander pourquoi les Volturi veulent votre mort ?**_

 _ **\- Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.**_ _Se défendit Edward en se plaçant, lui et sa famille devant l'enfant._ _ **Esméralda est née mi humaine et mi vampire. Elle est notre fille à… Anna et moi.**_

 _ **\- C'est…**_

 _ **\- La vérité**_ _, m'interrompit Senalie._

 _Je me tournais vers elle et elle hochât légèrement la tête. Si Senalie le disait, alors c'est que c'était la vérité. Personne ne pouvait lui mentir, elle était un véritable détecteur de mensonge. C'était son don._

 _ **\- Expliquez-vous,**_ _ordonnais-je._

 _ **\- Le mieux, c'est que l'on vous montre**_ _, déclara celle que je supposais être Anna, la compagne d'Edward._

 _La fillette s'avança accompagner de ses deux parents et posa sa main sur la mienne. Des images défilèrent dans ma tête. La grossesse d'Anna étant humaine. La naissance de l'enfant. Jacob s'imprégnant de l'enfant. Sa mère la prenant dans ses bras pour la première fois. Sa vie avec les Cullen. Son évolution jusqu'à maintenant. J'en restais ébahit. La fille était réellement née humaine et vampire. C'était tout bonnement incroyable._

 _ **\- C'est… Nathan, as-tu déjà vu ça ?**_ _Questionnais-je celui qui se faisait passer pour le père de notre petite famille._

 _ **\- Non Maeve, mais j'en ai déjà entendu parler une fois.**_

 _ **\- Qui est Maeve ?**_ _Demanda une petite voix fluette en entrant dans la maison._ _ **Bella ?**_

 _J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner, qu'une ombre me percuta, me faisant tomber sur le sol. Dans mes bras se trouvait celle qui avait été ma meilleure amie. Mon petit lutin. Alice._

 _ **\- Bella ! Bella, c'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ?**_

 _Allonger sur le sol, je resserrais Alice dans mes bras. Sa présence et sa joie de vivre m'avais tellement manqué. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'éclatais de rire. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire relever la tête d'Alice de ma poitrine._

 _ **\- Tu te rends compte,**_ _dis-je en lui souriant,_ _ **que si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais eu très mal ?**_

 _ **\- Oh mon Dieu ! Bella, tu es… tu es comme nous !**_ _S'exclama-t-elle._

 _Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire tout le monde, y compris ceux qui se trouvait à l'extérieur._

 _ **\- Il semblerait oui. Je peux me relever maintenant ? Non pas que ce ne soit pas confortable… en fait si, ce n'est pas confortable Alice.**_

 _Re-éclat de rire de tout le monde. Alice se leva en se confondant en excuse sous les sourires de tout le monde._

 _ **\- Je suis si contente de te revoir Bella. Regarde-toi, tu es magnifique Bella.**_

 _ **\- Merci.**_

 _ **\- Bella,**_ _entendis-je._

 _Je détournais le regard et vis Jasper à l'entrée qui me fixait. Il s'approcha à vitesse humaine d'une démarche calme et gracieuse. Je ne voyais plus rien. Je n'entendais plus rien. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance que l'homme qui s'avançait vers moi en me souriant légèrement. Une pression dans ma tête m'obligea à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Je me concentrais sur Aaron et lui ouvris mon esprit, tout en gardant le contact visuel avec Jasper._

 _ **« Mae', il te revendique. »**_

 _Je brisais le contacte et me retournais face à mon grand frère._

 _ **\- Quoi ?**_ _Demandais-je calmement à haute voix._

 _ **« Il te voie comme sa compagne. »**_

 _Je me détournais et rencontrais les regards perplexes des gens qui nous entouraient. Pour eux, nous venions d'avoir une conversation silencieuse et techniquement, ils n'étaient pas loin du compte. Aaron avait le don du pouvoir lire et parler dans les esprit et seul ceux du clan connaissaient son pouvoir. Je repensais aux mots d'Aaron, le mot compagne résonna en moi comme un danger. Edward m'avait autrefois considéré comme sa compagne, pour finalement me briser. Victoria avait voulu ma mort, ce qu'elle avait finalement eu, pour le meurtre de son compagnon. En réalité, le mot compagnon, sonnait à mes yeux comme une plaisanterie. Je haïssais ce mot, car il ne m'avait jamais rien apporté de bien. Je relevais la tête, les personnes autour de moi reculèrent soudain. Logan vint entourer ma taille de ses bras et me plaqua contre son torse froid sous les grognements de Jasper._

 _ **\- Princesse, tu as besoin de te nourrir, tes yeux son noirs**_ _, me dit-il à l'oreille._ _ **Veuillez nous excuser, nous allons allez chasser. Nous pourrons parler ensuite, qu'en pensez-vous, Carlisle Cullen, chef du clan Cullen ?**_

 _ **\- Je pense que se serais bien. Va chasser Bella, nous te reverrons plus tard et nous pourrons tous discuter.**_

 _J'acquiesçais et le laissais me guider à l'extérieur. Tout en parcourant la forêt avec mon clan, je me demandais, quels autres surprises, les Cullen me réservaient-ils encore._


End file.
